


She Understood

by hbj01



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbj01/pseuds/hbj01
Summary: What if Merlin met a mortal who understood and supported who he really was? But can he protect her? Will she cause him to stray from his destiny? (Set in Season 1 before everything went to hell)





	1. Running into You

She saw him from across the room. She had seen him a million times before but it was something about the way he stumbled and caught himself after a glare from the Prince. She smiled to herself, backing away into the hall. He wasn’t the stereotypical handsome man. He was had a gangly, small body and long black hair. His eyes were, however, a piercing green every time she saw them. At certain glances she found flecks of gold in them. When he smiled she felt it hard to breath. He was so kind and compassionate. She always saw him laughing about something, that wonderful laugh. When she was out of sight she pressed against the wall, hugging her arms into her chest. She never felt this way before. This was very new.

Merlin was having a rough day. Arthur seemed to be in a very bad mood and was taking it out on poor Merlin. He had only been working for him for a short time. Sure he was a prat but Merlin became very fond of him. Except for today, that is. He struggled with Arthur’s laundry in his long arms. He was just thinking about how he could sneak away for a short nap when, bang. He rammed into someone hard. They both went down along with the items they were holding.

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry. Let me help you,” Merlin said as he gathering the previously folded linens. He sensed the other person freeze. He did the same and looked up. It was a girl, a beautiful girl. The first thing Merlin noticed was her dark blue eyes. She was petite with a sharp jaw and thin, pink mouth. Her red hair was wrapped up in a bun on the top of her head with strays curling around her flushed face. Her breath hitched as he looked into her eyes. They sat there for a moment merely gazing at each other. It seemed like hours they sat there looking at one another. Merlin smiled, letting out a long breath. She quickly looked down at the floor.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered. “The fault was mine. I wasn’t looking where I was going and…”

“Hey,” interrupted Merlin. “It’s okay. I wasn’t paying attention either.” Merlin looked down at the mix of dirty clothes and linens. The two didn’t look up as the quickly gathered up their belongings. Slowly she stood to find Merlin gazing at her.

“I’m Merlin,” he said as he let out a breathless smile.

“I’m Adelaide,” she responded.

“Adelaide,” Merlin repeated as if to try it out for himself. He looked at the bundle in her hands.

“Are you a maidservant,” he asked.

“I am. I sometimes help in the kitchen’s too. I basically grew up here.” She looked into his dazzling eyes and smiled.

“You’re Prince Arthur's manservant aren’t you?”

“I am,” he confirmed.

“How do you like it,” she asked. Merlin was surprised at her question. People usually congratulated him or mention what a great honor it must be to serve a future king.

“I like it,” he answered honestly. “He can be a prat sometimes but it isn’t too difficult.” Adelaide laughed. He really liked that sound.

“I’m glad it pleases you.”

“You are,” he asked. Adelaide stammed as she stepped back from his a bit.

“Oh, um, yes of course,” she said. They smiled at one another, simply gazing at each other’s faces. She broke contact, quickly looking towards the window.

“I should put these away,” she gestured to the fabric in her arms.

“And I should get these washed.” He smiled a wide smile. “But I hope to...to see you again.”

“I hope so as well,” she answered, giving him a large smile in return and heading past him down the hallway. Merlin stood there for a moment smiling to himself. He turned around and watched her leave down the hallway. Her shoulders were narrow with a small waist but her grey dress couldn’t hide the wideness of her hips. He watched them as they swung gently back and forth. Merlin blushed, cursing himself for being so vulgar. As he was walking away he knew one thing; she was lovely.

~ ~ ~

Merlin sat in the armory, slowly polishing Arthur’s armor. Every so often as he was daydreaming deep blue eyes would appear in his mind. Suddenly Merlin sneezed, dropping his cloth in the process.

“Here, let me help you,” a kind voice said. Merlin lifted his head to find Adelaide picking up his rag and handing it to him. He was surprised to see her again so soon.

“We need to stop meeting like this,” he chuckled, taking the rag from her. She folded her hands in front of her, her cheeks turning a bit pink.

“I was looking for you actually,” she confessed. Merlin jerked up his head, meeting her eyes.

“You were,” he said bewilderingly.

“Would you like some company?”

“Please,” Merlin said as scooting over on the bench to make room for her. Adelaide sat, maybe a little closer then she should have. She could feel the heat come off of his body. Adelaide cleared her throat. She went looking for him a while ago. Since their first meeting she wasn’t able to get him out of her mind.

“Are you well,” she asked. She watched as Merlin began scrubbing the armor he had on his lap. She watched as his bicep muscles twitched at the movement.

“I am. And you?”

“Very well, thank you.” They sat in silence for a moment. Adelaide began swinging her feet.

“Can I help you polish,” she asked tentatively.

“I don’t want to force you..”

“You aren’t,” she interrupted. “I’m offering.” Merlin watched her as she picked up a small piece of armor and a cloth. He looked down at her swinging feet. His eyes travelled up to her hair. He had never seen hair of that color. It was beautiful. Her skin looked so porcelain and soft.

“This is heavier than it looks,” she commented.

“I know. I can’t even imagine wearing it.” The armoury was filled with the sound of the rags brushing against metal.

“Why were you searching for me,” Merlin asked suddenly. Adelaide turned her head and looked at him.

“I…” She paused. “We didn’t get a chance to talk so I thought I would come and find you.” She closed her eyes, cursing herself.

“Oh. I’m very glad you did,.” She looked up to find him smiling at her.

“Where are you from Merlin?”

“Ealdor. It’s a small village, nothing special.”

“What brings you here?”

“My mom. She thought I would become more if I lived in Camelot. She is a friend of Gaius and she asked him to teach me.”

“Do you miss it there? In Ealdor?” Merlin sat back for a moment, pondering.

“I do. It was a simple life but I like being here more. I do miss my mother though.”

“Of course you miss her. And you’re servant to the king. You’re doing very well for yourself in my opinion.” Merlin laughed, smiling at her.

“I guess you can say that.”

“How is it going to Gaius?”

“Wonderful,” he answered. “He’s like a father to me.” He paused. “Or grandfather?” Adelaide laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. Merlin smiled as he watched her.

“Gaius is such a brilliant man. I would love to learn at his hand.”

“I’m sure he would love to teach you.”

“I’d like that. But I don’t want to steal him away from you.”

“Please do,” Merlin said eagerly. “It would be nice for him to focus on something other than me.” Adelaide laughed.

“And you,” Merlin questioned. “You said you grew up here?”

“I did,” Adelaide answered. “My mother was a maid here and I was raised in the castle. My father was a soldier. He went missing when I was very young. It was just me and mom. I learned to fold before I could even walk.” Merlin laughed.

“And do you like it? Being a maid here?”

“I do. I love it. I love this castle and serving the Pendragons. But, I would like to see the world someday. There is so much out there.”

“Me too,” Merlin agreed. They smiled at each other. Merlin looked down at her hand scrunching the rag. He looked up at her lips. She unconsciously bit her bottom lip, watching him. They both felt something, electric. Merlin’s heart beat faster and faster.

“So,” he continued. “Is you mom still a maid here.” Adelaide opened her mouth slightly, looking at the ground.

“She died a few years ago. She was very sick.” Merlin watched her with sad eyes.

“I’m so sorry,” he said. Merlin instantly covering his hand with hers. His hand was so warm. Adelaide felt a shock go through her body. Her breath was suddenly shallow. She looked up at Merlin.

“Thank you,” she whispered. Merlin looked into her blue eyes. It felt as though he could feel everything she was feeling.

“It’s alright. She was in a lot of pain. I like to think she is somewhere happy, with my dad.”

“I’m sure she is.” Merlin gently squeezed her hand. She smiled in return, leaning a bit closer to him.

“And what is she like. Your mother,” she asked.

“She’s very beautiful. Everything about her, especially her soul. She is so kind and selfless.” Adelaide smiled at him.

“Merlin,” a voice came from across the room. Merlin looked up at the messenger at the door.

“His highness is asking for you,” he said.

“Thank you,” Merlin responded. He looked back towards Adelaide.

“I should be going anyway,” She said, smiling. “Would you like me to finish?” She gestured toward the armor. Merlin felt his heart warm at her comment. Never had he met anyone so kind.

“No, I’ll finish it later. But thank you.”

“I’ll see you later,” Adelaide said as she stood.

“I hope so.” Yes, Merlin was having a very good day.

~ ~ ~

Merlin saw her from across the large, filled table. Adelaide was carrying a tray of food, dressed in the maids fanciest uniforms. Her hair was the same as it had always been. As if to sense him, she turned her head to look into his eyes. She gave him a small smile. Merlin could feel his cheeks heat up with embarrassment for staring.  

“Merlin.” Arthur's voice broke his gaze. Merlin leaned down to look his Prince in the eye.

“Yes sire.”

“Refill my goblet please,” Arthur said. Merlin put the canteen to Arthur’s signature gold goblet and filled it with wine. Arthur let out a small hiccup. Merlin chuckled to himself. This was Arthur’s fourth glass of wine. He was about to be very entertaining very soon. Arthur sloppily put the goblet to his mouth, slurping its contents.

“Perhaps you should eat something sire,” Merlin remarked. Arthur whirled around. He squinted his eyes at an attempt to focus on him.

“Right you are Merlin, for I am fammmished.” He slurred the last word quite a bit. Merlin couldn’t help but giggle. Merlin reached out and put mead in front of Arthur. Arthur grabbed it forcefully with his hand and started noshing on it loudly. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the king glance at his son. For he was also on his fourth glass of wine, Uther gave a hearty chuckle before turning back to his own cup. Merlin took a moment to look around the room. It was filled with well-dressed laughing individuals. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood tonight.

“Have fun putting him to bed tonight,” Gwen said as she slid next to Merlin. She had smirk on her naturally kind face as she folded her hands in front of her.

“Can’t wait,” Merlin retorted. The two watched Arthur chug his fourth glass of wine and slam it down on the table, almost missing it completely. Arthur was taken aback for a moment before grasping the cup to stop it from shaking. Merlin heard Gwen let out a snort of laughter and he let one out himself, looking at her. They smiled at the shared humor. Gwen glanced her head over at Morgana, who was sitting comfortably and eating silently.

“Adelaide,” Gwen called as she saw her dear friend walking by. At the sound of her name Merlin started looking around rapidly for her before he spotted her approach Gwen on her other side.

“Gwen,” she greeted excitedly, imitating Gwen’s stance.

“Have you met Merlin,” Gwen said looking at him. Adelaide leaned forward to look at Merlin. She gave him a large smile.

“I have,” she answered. “Nice to see you Merlin.”

“You as well,” he answered with a raspy voice. He nervously brushed his hair out of his face with his hand. He met Gwen’s eyes. She was giving him a curious look.

“How are you Gwen,” Adelaide asked.

“Good, a bit tired.” The two ladies smiled at eachother.

“Me as well. It’s been a long day.”

“That is has,” said Gwen. “Everyone looks so happy don’t they?”

“They do indeed,” Adelaide answered. She looked at the royals at the head table.

“Is there any wine left in Camelot?”

“Nope, I’m pretty sure they have consumed it all,” Merlin said. The three of them chuckled. Gwen looked from Adelaide to Merlin. Adelaide gave her a nervous look.

“I better fill Morgana’s water,” Gwen said as she slipped away. Adelaide reached for her arm as she left, giving her a frightened look. Gwen leaned close to Adelaide.

“Talk to him,” she whispered in her ear. Adelaide blushed back at her. Gwen, of course was aware of Adelaide’s obvious feelings. After seeing the way Merlin looked at her, Gwen knew that something was special between them. Adelaide gave Gwen a squeeze of her hand as she left to tend to Morgana.  Adelaide slid a bit closer to Merlin, filling the space where Gwen just was.

“How are you this evening,” Merlin asked her.

“Very well,” she answered. “And yourself?”

“Very entertained by our drunken prince here.” Adelaide smiled at Arthur.

“Yes, he does seem to be having a good time.”

“And you,” asked Merlin. She turned to look at him.

“Are you having a good time,” he asked more specifically.

“I am. And you?”

“I am now.” They shared a glance but only for a moment before Adelaide turned away to look at the other end of the table.

“Merlin,” Arthur suddenly called. “I seemed to have misplaced my plate!” Merlin smirked.

“I’m sure it’s around here somewhere sire,” he said with a smile in his voice. He gave an apologetic smile to Adelaide as he stepped to aid his prince. Adelaide watched Merlin for a moment before returning to her own duties.

“That was a fun party wasn’t it Merlin!” Merlin had Arthur’s arm slung around his shoulder as he guided him to his chambers.

“Yes sire, very fun.” He couldn’t keep the amusement from his voice. Adelaide turned the corner to spot the wobbling men. She slowly approached them.

“Need any help?” Arthur heavily lifted his head to look at her.

“Oh! No need miss. My good chum Merlin’s got me,” he said as he swayed almost completely out of Merlin’s grasp. Merlin held onto him tighter, guiding him in the right direction.

“I have him. Afterall it’s my job.” Adelaide gave him a warm smile.

“Goodnight sire,” she said as she curtsied. She lifted her head and looked at Merlin. Merlin couldn’t help notice the way her eyes shone somehow brighter in the light of the torches.

“Goodnight Merlin.”

“Goodnight,” he answered. Merlin guided a mumbling, giddy Arthur back to his chambers for bed.


	2. I Know

Merlin collapsed on his bed in his room. His feet and legs ached. All he could think about was sleep after a very long training session with Arthur. Merlin turned to his left side feeling the shooting pain the shot through his shoulder where Arthur accidently struck him. He apologised profusely but Merlin still thought he did it on purpose.

“Merlin?” He heard his name being tentatively called from the door of Gaius and his little home. Grunting, he slowly rolled off the bed and stumbled into the other room, slightly limping as he did so. Adelaide was standing in the open doorway. She was wrapped in a worn cloak with a distressed look on her face. Merlin was surprised to see her. He met her with a smile.

“Adelaide. What are you doing here?” She took a small step towards him. Merlin immediately knew something was very wrong. 

“What is it,” he asked. “Are you alright?” He strode towards her, temporarily forgetting his throbbing body. He placed his hands gently on her arms, holding her. She looked up at him with nervous eyes.

“I need to speak with you,” she said with a small voice. Merlin nodded. Releasing her, he gestured towards their eating table. She sat on the bench, pulling her cloak around her, folding her arms. Merlin sat next to her. He watched her as she shivered slightly, worrying him further.

“Are you alright?” She looked up at him and gave him a sad smile.

“Yes,” she responded. Merlin watched her as she took a few slow breaths.

“What is it Adelaide?” Adelaide looked up at him.

“I know,” she said. He scrunched his eyebrows together, tilting his head. Adelaide reached to the top of her head and slowly let down her hood, letting her hair hang over her shoulders. “I know about you.” Merlin held his breath. She couldn’t possibly be speaking of…

“I was coming back to the castle after picking some herbs,” she began to explain. “And I walked past the stables and I saw you there. You looked bored, frustrated. I stood there for a moment, watching you. You...” She paused, taking another deep breath. “You moved your hand and the water in a nearby pail lifted into the air. It looked as if it were dancing. Your eyes shone of gold. It was like magic.” Merlin felt his heartbreak at her words. He scolded himself. One little slip up and now his life, his destiny was over. He was going to be killed for this, for this one careless moment of entertainment. How could he be so foolish? He hung his head, scooting slightly away from her. 

“You have magic don’t you,” she asked. They both knew the answer. Merlin stared at the floor. There was no use lying to her now. 

“Yes,” he breathed out. Tears suddenly rushed to the lids of his eyes. He blinked them away. 

“Adelaide I…” he began.

“Merlin,” she interrupted. Merlin froze, keeping his eye contact with the floor. “Let me finish. Please. Our king is against magic and all who are capable. It is illegal in this land and I know you are aware of that.” Merlin’s heart pounded harder at every word. He was going to lose everything. “But none of that matters to me.” Merlin snapped his head up at her. She was gazing at him, almost admiringly. He held his breath. “Magic isn’t evil. It is a gift. Misguided people are the cause for harm, not the magic itself. I know that. My mother…” She paused. “She had magic. She didn’t use it very often but she was gifted. My mother was a beautiful soul. Uther is blinded by what magic is capable of. I know…” She let out a long breath, closing her eyes. “I know you are a beautiful soul too Merlin and a very good man, even though we just met. You are gifted. And I understand that this is a secret you must keep in order to survive. I can’t even imagine what it’s like to hide a part of yourself and I’m so very sorry that you have to do it. I just want you to know that I will keep your secret. You don’t need to worry. I promise that I would do nothing to hurt you. I won’t even say another word about it if you don’t want me to.” Adelaide let out a breath, watching Merlin for his reaction. Merlin was stunned. Never had he met anyone, other than Gaius, that understood. Sitting in front of him was this beautiful, compassionate, intelligent woman who understood. Even though she did not have to carry this burden, she understood how he felt. Merlin’s heart completely melted. He looked into her blue eyes, unable to come up with a single word to say to her.

Without thinking Merlin leaned forward and quickly pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was quite sudden but Merlin sat there, pressing himself to her, conveying all he wanted to say in that kiss. She froze, but only for a moment before returning the pressure. A silent tear rolled down Merlin’s cheek. He had never felt so happy in his entire life. At that moment, he knew he loved her. The kiss was chaste, the two grasped each other's hands while they scooting closer to one another. Merlin broke the kiss, moving away only slightly so there lips were centimeters apart. Adelaide felt his hot breath on her mouth. They looked into each other's eyes. Everything they wanted to say was there. They sat there for a moment, reading each other. Adelaide looked down at Merlin’s cheek. She lifted her hand from Merlin’s and wiped the tear gently from his jaw. 

“I’ve never known anyone like you,” he said. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered as he brushed the back of his fingers on her soft, flushed cheek. 

“Merlin,” she said as she pressed her forehead to his. 

“Thank you,” He told her, looking deeply into her eyes, stroking her face gently. He meant it, with all of his heart. Adelaide held his face in her hands and pressed her mouth to his. Merlin responded immediately, wrapping his arms around her. He held her waist tightly, rubbing his thumbs against her sides. Their lips moved in synch with each other. Adelaide wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her entire being to his. Merlin let out a small moan as he felt her chest touch his. He held her tighter, never wanting to let go. He moved one of his hands to her cheek, moving his head slightly to deepen the kiss. She melted into him, letting out a moan of her own. After what seemed like centuries they parted, both in a desperate need to breath. Their bodies remained pressed together as they listen to one another’s rapid breathing. Merlin’s hand lay gently on her cheek, his thumb grazing her cheekbone. 

“Adelaide,” he whispered. She let out a breathless laugh as she closed her eyes. He pressed his forehead to hers.

“Merlin!” Gaius’ shout caused them both to jump apart from one another as if their touch burned one another. Merlin looked to the door to find Gaius standing there, his hands full of books, and his face in awe. 

“What’s going on here,” he questioned. Adelaide and Merlin scooted further from one another. Adelaide fidgeted with her hair.

“Oh..umm,” Merlin stammered. “Adelaide just.” he paused, looking at her. “She just had a question about...laundry.” He let out a small groan.

“Laundry,” Gaius repeated in a mocking tone. 

“Yes,”  Adelaide jumped in. “And he answered said question.” She stood up, pulling her cloak around her. “And now I should go. Thank you Merlin,” she said and she walked quickly towards the door. She stopped in front of Gaius and curtsied. “Lovely to see you Gaius.”

“You as well,” Gaius said as she slipped past him out of the room. He turned towards Merlin giving him a bewildered expression. Merlin looked at him for a moment and then burst out into giggles, unable to hide his joy. Gaius cleared his throat.

“Did I interrupt something,” Gaius asked. Merlin merely let out another laugh, unable to forget Gaius’ shocked expression. 

“Merlin!” Merlin stopped and cleared his throat. The two men looked at each other. After a moment Gaius burst out into laughter. Merlin smiled up at him. 

“So,” he said once he cleared his throat. “I see you are very distracted from your work.” Merlin stood.

“You could say that.” They smiled at each other. Gaius suddenly got a very serious expression on his face.

“You need to be careful Merlin,” he warned. Merlin gave him a curious look.

“What do you mean,” he asked. Gaius slowly walked towards him, placing the books on a nearby table and sitting in the same spot where Adelaide just was.

“Love is a dangerous game, Merlin. I just, need you to be careful.” Merlin gave him an admiring look. He was so much like a dad. 

“I will.”

“But you look happy and it pleases me so much. You deserve it.” He paused. “And you can come and talk to me,” he said quickly. “About anything.” Gaius gave a small cough to cover the tears that have just brimmed in his eyes. 

“Always,” Merlin answered. 

~ ~ ~

Merlin quickly moved about the halls of the castle. He was panting heavily but didn’t notice. His need to find Adelaide was much more important. Merlin hasn’t been able to get her from his mind. He felt as though he had to just simply see her or he would die. He whipped quickly around a corner when, crash. He ran into someone. Hard. Merlin landed flat on his back, his arms stretched out to his sides. They watched the ceiling spin for a moment before moving. He sat up to see Adelaide crumpled form in front of him. She seemed to get her bearings as well and look at him.

“Merlin,” she said joyfully. He sat there for a moment, smiling at her, taking all of her in. She had some dirt smeared on her forehead that went into her wrapped up hair. 

“We really need stop meeting like this,” she commented. Merlin let out a laugh in remembrance of their previous meetings. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” he said. “I’m getting used to running into you.” She beamed back at him. Merlin got himself up, reaching for Adelaide. He wrapped his hands gently around her arms.

“Here, let me help you.” They both stood to their feet. Merlin still felt a bit dizzy, from the collision or the present company he didn’t know, nor did he care.

“That was a big one,” Merlin commented, rubbing his head. Adelaide nodded in agreement.

“It was. Where were you going in such a rush?”

“I was looking for someone,” he playfully said. 

“Who?” After a moment he reached out and held her hand. 

“You.” Adelaide felt her heart melt inside her chest. She looked at him, standing there, flustered but with a confident, goofy grin on his face, revealing his sharp cheekbones. His eyes sparkled. She never wanted to look at anything else.

“Everything is alright I hope?” She grasped his other hand in hers. They stood together, holding each other's hands.

“I just... I had to see you.” Adelaide felt herself stop breathing at his comment. 

“I’m very glad you did,” she replied in a teasing voice. Merlin smiled at the recognition of those words. He squeezed her hands. At the end of the hall echoing footsteps started getting louder and louder.

“Come with me,” Merlin said as he turned, dropping one of her hands. Suddenly, the two were running, hand in hand with Merlin leading. The nearest door he reached he opened it and pulled a giggling Adelaide in with him. The room was small, dark, and smelled very much like dust and moth balls. Cleaning supplies were stacked against the walls. 

“This is a broom cupboard,” Adelaide stated, matter of factly. Merlin nodded.

“So it would seem.” Silence quickly filled the tiny room.

“How did it go with Gaius after I left,” Adelaide asked. Merlin smiled at the memory of his astonished face. 

“He was shocked for a bit, but then very happy. He was happy that I am happy.” Adelaide lifted her hand slowly. She grazed Merlin’s cheek with the back of her hand. Her fingers curled as she went down his face. 

“You are remarkable, Merlin.” Merlin shivered at her touch. He reached up and grasped her hand before is reached his neck. He opened her hand with his thumb and placed a small kiss in the middle of her palm. He heard her let out a sigh as she moved in closer.

“You have it all wrong,” he said. “You are the remarkable one.” They both moved their heads together until their foreheads were touching gently. He rubbed his nose against hers. Ever so slowly, their lips came together. It was very much like their first kiss. Merlin’s hands wrapped around her waist as she tilted her head and grasped the side of his face. They parted just as slowly as they came together.

“I’m so happy I ran into you,” she whispered against his lips. 

“Me too,” Merlin said before he grasped her hips in his hands and pulling her body completely against his. He kissed every part of her face. When he captured her lips Adelaide’s hands slid up into his hair. From the first moment she saw Merlin, she wanted to run her hands through his hair. She shivered at the feel of his soft, mess of hair. The feel of her hands caused Merlin to let out a small gasp into her mouth. He held her tighter. 

“We should,” Adelaide said between kisses.

“Yea, we should...” he answered. They didn’t move apart. Merlin’s hands ran up her back. He reached the top of her head and slowly pulled out her pins. Her hair fell over them like a waterfall. Merlin held her face in one hand while the other ran through her hair. Her hands were at his shoulders. She slid one hand down to his chest. Putting on pressure at an attempt to feel what the skin underneath is like. When they were both in desperate need for air, they parted slowly, keeping their foreheads connected. They listened to each other’s heavy breathing. Adelaide had never been more flustered in all her life.

“We should slow down,” Merlin whispered.

“We should,” Adelaide agreed. They pulled back, still connected by their grasping hands. 

“What are you thinking,” Merlin asked her. 

“I’m just...I can’t believe this is real.” Merlin smiled and cupped her cheek with his hand.

“I know what you mean.” Letting out one final breath, Adelaide turned towards the door.

“I’ll see you later.”

“I hope so,” Merlin responded. After Adelaide left Merlin stood in the closet for a moment. He closed his eyes, enjoying the smell of the musty air. His hands felt as if he were burning. He quickly looked down. He held his palms out in front of him. His hands were glowing a soft white light. Merlin smiled broadly. He vibrated his hands. Soft white light shot from his fingers like a fountain.

“Wow,” he whispered. 

~ ~ ~ 

“Is something wrong,” Arthur asked Merlin. Merlin halted polishing Arthur's shoes and looked up at him. Arthur sat at the table, his lunch elegantly laid out in front of him. Arthur hadn’t touched his food. He was leaning back in his chair, scratching the side of his head further disheveling his long blond hair and eyeing Merlin.

“What,” Merlin said cluelessly. 

“You seem distracted,” Arthur stated, tilting his head at his servant. Merlin cracked a nervous smile. 

“I’m fine.” Arthur reached forward and grabbed a piece of cheese, tossing it into his mouth. Merlin turned his attention back to the show he was polishing. He smiled silently to himself. 

“You’ve been smiling all the time,” Arthur said. Merlin let out a blunt laugh.

“Don’t be ridiculous! I have not!” Arthur gave him a knowing look.

“Who is she,” he asked. Merlin looked at him bewilderedly. 

“What are you talking about,” Merlin exclaimed with fake shock.   

“Merlin.” Arthur stood and strolled next to Merlin. He crouched down next to him, elbowing Merlin in the bicep as he sat in a joking manner. 

“Who is the girl that has you so giddy,” he repeated. Merlin let out a laugh that sounded more like a snort.

“Merlin.” Merlin dropped the shoe in defeat. He smiled at the ground.

“Her name is Adelaide.”  Arthur gave Merlin a wide smile that almost looked a little proud.

“Merlin!” Arthur nudged Merlin’s side. He smiled at him patiently waiting for him to continue.

“She is a maidservant here.” Merlin looked at him. “She’s so beautiful and,” he paused. “And the kindest person I have ever met.”

“That’s marvelous Merlin!” Arthur ruffled Merlin’s hair and Merlin made grumbles of protest.

“Okay, okay knock it off,” Merlin said as he pushed Arthur off him. Arthur stood laughing to himself and leaned against the window. Merlin felt his cheeks redden with embarrassment. 

“Have you two...” Arthur started to ask. At the look on Merlin’s face Arthur burst out into laughter, putting his forearm on the wall.

“I didn’t know you had it in you,” he exclaimed as Arthur pressed his head into his forearm, roaring with laughter. Merlin felt as if his face were on fire. He laughed nervously.

“We’ve only kissed a few times.” Arthur saw Merlin’s obvious embarrassment and attempted to contain his giggles as he crossed his arms in front of him. 

“Have you! When?” Merlin nervously scratched the back on his neck.

“Umm,” he said. “It was a few days ago. We were.” He let out a nervous laugh. “We were in a broom cupboard.” At this Arthur couldn’t contain his laughter and cackled harder than Merlin had ever heard him.

“Merlin, Merlin, Merlin!” Arthur hung his head letting out his content laughter. Merlin hide his head in his hands joining Arthur in joyful chuckles. After Arthur calmed a bit, he lifted his head.

“I think it’s wonderful, Merlin. I really do. I’m very happy for you.” Merlin looked at Arthur and felt his heart warm at his kind words. Sometimes we really was quite fond of the Prince.

“Thanks,” he said bashfully. 

 “Do you love her,” Arthur suddenly asked. Merlin smiled because he knew the real answer. He had just never said it out loud before.

“I know that I’ve never felt this way about anyone. I care for her. So much. I’m always thinking about her, wondering what she’s doing. She knows a part of me that no one else knows. She’s just so beautiful. Her smile. Her laugh. Her eyes. The way she looks at me. It’s...indescribable.” As Merlin gave his speech Arthur peered out the window. Gwen was walking slowly below in his vision. At the sight of her Arthur’s heart suddenly jolted. It frightened him at first but then he realized; Guinevere was the most beautiful woman Arthur had ever seen. He suddenly wanted to be close to her, talk to her, watch her smile, hear her laugh, hold her hand. Arthur’s breathing sped up as he watched her walk across the square, a small smile on her lips. 

“I know what you mean,” he almost whispered. 

“Arthur,” Merlin said nervously. Arthur tore his eyes away from Gwen, shaking his head as he did so. 

“Yea?” 

“Are you alright,” Merlin asked.

“Of course,” Arthur answered with a smile. No matter how hard he tried, Arthur couldn’t get Gwen’s smile from his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Destiny

Adelaide awoke to the sound of whispering. Her eyes shot open to be met with the darkness. Her small, worn bed creaked as she turned. 

“Adelaide,” the whispers said. She tried to convince herself that it was all in her mind. She covered her face with her pillow, shutting her eyes tighter. The whispers only got louder and louder. Finally she rolled out of bed, pressing her feet against the cold floor. Taking her candle from her bedside she followed the whispers. 

Adelaide followed the call in a daze. It was if she were sleeping. The next thing she knew she was in a cave. She entered a wide opening with water dripping down its sides. She couldn’t believe the sight before her when she entered. The inside was so open, the cave walls glistened of orange. But what really shocked her was the dragon that stood before her, chains on his feet and yet he stood tall. His eyes were like anything she had even seen. A dragon. A real dragon was before her. She dropped her candle at the sight, hearing the clang as it hit the floor and echoed throughout the space. 

“Oh my,” she breathed out exasperated. The dragon looked at her and for a moment it looked as if it had smiled.

“Adelaide,” he said her name in such a strong, deep voice. 

“A dragon,” she said out loud. “You’re a dragon,” she said in disbelief.

“That I am,” he answered. 

“What are you doing here? Under the castle?” He shook his head at her.

“Now is not the time for such questions.” She looked at his chains.

“Are you a prisoner?” He turned his head, ignoring her.

“Adelaide, the maidservant of Camelot. I have called you here to warn you.” She heard her breath hitch.

“Warn me of what?” He smiled at her, narrowing his eyes.

“It seems you have captured the heart of the young warlock.” It took her a moment to realize what he meant.

“Merlin?” He nodded. 

“There is something you must know about him.” She stood there folding her hands in front of her, waiting for him to continue. 

“Merlin has a great destiny,” he began. “He will be the greatest wizard to ever live.” Adelaide immediately stopped breathing. But somehow she wasn’t surprised. She knew Merlin was special from the moment she met him. 

“Merlin is destined to unite the kingdoms with King Arthur at his side. He will reinvent magic.” He paused. “Merlin  **is** the most powerful being to ever exist.” 

Adelaide nodded, telling him that she understood. She didn’t comprehend how powerful Merlin was. He was just a man, the kindest man she had ever met. And he was so young, so innocent. 

“Does Merlin know of this prophecy?” 

“He is aware, yes.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” The dragon closed his eyes for a moment.

“Because Merlin has fallen in love with you.” Tears immediately came to her eyes. She had never been so touched in her entire life. She believed she wasn’t the kind of person that could ever be loved, especially as someone as good as Merlin. 

“And you are not apart of his destiny.” Then she heard her heart crack.

“What,” she said in a shaky voice. 

“If you stay in Merlin’s life his destiny is no more. You will prevent him from greatness.”

“But why,” she demanded, suddenly feeling anger rise within her. “I would only ever support him! How would I ruin it?” 

“Merlin was never meant to fall in love. You are a distraction. He will give everything up for you. The bright future that he is meant to create will not exist” The tears were falling down her cheeks now, but she continued to look into the dragon’s eyes.   
“I don’t understand,” she almost sobbed.

“I know you don’t, mortal. But this is bigger than you, than us all.” 

“I could help him, guide him to where he is destined to go!” The dragon only shook his head at her. 

“What am I to do then?” 

“You need to cut Merlin out of your life.” She finally let out the sob that has been building up. She pressed her hand to her mouth, feeling her heart crumple.   
“I know this is hard, child. But this is something that you must do.” His voice was a little softer. 

“But I love him,” she pleaded. 

“That’s why you must let him go, to let him become the great wizard that he is meant to be.” Adelaide took a moment to let her tears fall. She crumpled onto the cave floor, hearing her cries echo. They didn’t sound like hers. After she took a moment to gather herself she thought. There must be something she can do that isn’t this. There has to be another way. She looked at him. 

“What if I choose not to believe you?” The dragon sighed as if expecting her to say this. 

“The choice is yours. You can hold him back, you can doom the kingdoms. The choice is yours. I can’t make it for you. Merlin’s destiny rests in your hands.” 

“What if his destiny could be rewritten?” She was mostly asking herself this question. There had to be another way. 

“It can’t. It has been this way since the beginning of time.” There was a long silence as Adelaide  absorbed all of this in. 

“I would advise you child to make the right decision, not the selfish one.” Adelaide stood, attempting to hide her shaking body from him. She nodded and turned away. With one last look over her shoulder she left. The dragon didn’t seem to mind. He said everything he wanted to. As Adelaide walked back to her room she felt this huge weight on her shoulders. Merlin’s destiny rested in her hands? Adelaide closed the door to her tiny, musty room. With a sharp breath she slammed her fists against the door. This wasn’t fair. Why her? Why wouldn’t the universe let her love him? She crumpled to the floor, letting her fresh tears carry her down. She put her head in her knees as she let the sobs come. 

The next morning the sun shone through Adelaide’s tiny window and into her closed eyes. She sat up finding herself on her bedroom floor, crumpled into a ball by the door. She wondered if last night was only a dream. She felt the dried tears on her cheeks with her fingers. She continued her duties as normal but her mind was a million miles away. She was walking down a corridor when she saw Merlin. He was sprinting down the corridor, almost tripping as he went. When he saw her, he stopped completely out of breath. 

“Adelaide!” She smiled at him. She thought seeing Merlin after hearing of his destiny would be hard. She feared she would never be able to look at him again. But it wasn’t hard. It was comforting. 

“Merlin,” she greeted him. Merlin looked around furiously.

“I have to go soon. There’s this thing with Arthur and a farmer and some pigs...and maybe potions...anyway I really have to go, but can I see you tonight?” 

“Sure,” she answered immediately. 

“Great! Meet me by the stables at sunset.” Before Adeliade could answer Merlin was off down the hall again. He was so...Merlin. 

Adelaide approached the stables that night with tentative steps. She was going to tell him. She was going to tell him that she didn’t want to see him anymore. Adelaide had thought and cried about it all day after her run in with Merlin. But she realized what she had to do. It didn’t matter what she wanted or how she felt, she couldn’t get in Merlin’s way. It would destroy her if she did. She was holding back tears when she saw Merlin pacing in front of the stables. She stood there for a moment watched him, smiling at him. She really did love him. How could she feel something so strong after knowing him for such little time? 

“Merlin,” she said as she got closer. Merlin wiped around and gave her a wide grin.

“Hello!” He pulled out a small basket from behind his back. “Let’s go!” She followed him as he walked towards the forest.

“Where are we going,” she asked.

“It’s a surprise,” he said as he turned back to look at her. He reached back and took her hand in his. She smiled at there clasped hands, it felt like it was meant to be. Then her heart began to hurt. This was going to be the hardest thing she’s ever had to do. After what seemed like hours of walking Merlin finally stopped near a small brook. The sunset was gleaming through the trees. Merlin sat at a large tree near the trickling water. He gestured for her to sit next to him. Which she did gladly. Merlin opened the basket and pulled out bread and cheese. 

“Where did you get this,” she asked astonishedly. Merlin gave her a side glance.

“Stole it from Arthur’s dinner. He didn’t even notice,” he said with pride. She smiled at him, taking the bread that he offered.

“So how did it go with the farmer and the few pigs?” Merlin look a large bite out of his bread.

“It all worked out. The wife did it, if you can believe that.” 

“Merlin, do you ever tire of saving Arthur’s life,” she asked tentatively. He immediately shook his head.

“Actually no. I feel like it’s something I was meant to do.” Adelaide shut her eyes, pushing away the pain that shot in her chest. “And he’s my friend, so I’m happy to do it.” 

“Even if he never even gives his appreciation?” 

“That’s not really what is important to me. It would be nice sometimes though.” Adelaide turned herself to look at him.

“On behalf of Prince Arthur and Camelot,thank you.” She bowed  her head causing Merlin to laugh.

“Well I’m honored.” He gave her a small smile. “Watch this!” He held a fist in front of her. He then turned his hand opening it to reveal a budded flower in his palm. 

“Wow,” she said in awe. Merlin smirked, holding up a finger.

“Just wait,” Adelaide watched as Merlin’s eyes turned into flecks of gold as the flower bloomed in the palm of his hand.

“Remarkable,” she said, smiling at him. 

“For you,” he said, offering her the flower.

“Thank you sir.” She took the flower, holding it in her own palm. She smiled sadly at it.

“What is it,” Merlin asked.

“It’s beautiful,” she said immediately. “You’re very powerful Merlin.” Merlin snorted, shaking his head.

“Don’t be ridiculous!” She pursed her lips together.

“I’m serious Merlin. You are going to do marvelous things someday.” He gave her an unreadable expression.

“Thank you,” he said in a single breath. He reached for her, taking her hand and cupping her cheek.

“What’s bothering you,” he asked in a soft voice. Adelaide immediately felt the tears come to her eyes. Should she tell him of her conversation with the dragon? Should she just break his heart?

“It’s nothing,” she said, cursing the single tear that went down her cheek. Merlin let go of her hand wiping it away with the back of her finger. 

“Please tell me.” She opened her mouth, her lower lip quivering. 

“I love you,” she whispered. Her breath immediately hitched as she realized what she had just said. Merlin’s eyes widened.

“How could you love someone like me,” he said in disbelief. Adelaide scrunched her eyebrows  together.

“You really don’t realize how special you are, do you?” A single tear rolled down Merlin’s cheek as he leaned in, gently pressing his lips to hers. It was the softest kiss Adelaide had ever experienced. It was if he was afraid of breaking her. His cool lips pressed against hers in such a loving way that she almost cried from the tenderness of it all. He pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers.

“I love you,” he whispered. She put her hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it gently with her thumb. 

_ “Make the right decision, not the selfish one.” _

The dragon’s words echoed in her ears. Hearing them again only caused her to cry harder. She pulled away from Merlin as if his touch burned her. He looked at her with such confusion, reaching for her.

“What is it? What did I do?” Adelaide turned away from him, shaking her head. She held her sobs in.

“Nothing,” she whispered. “You didn’t do anything.” Merlin gently cupped her chin, bringing her face to meet his.

“I have to tell you something,” she said. Merlin waited patiently for what she had to say. She looked up at his confused expression. A sob escaped her. She immediately brought her hand to her mouth, almost crumpling from the pain of her heart. Merlin wrapped an arm around her, holding her.

“It’s okay,” he whispered to her. “It’s okay. I’m here.” After she collected herself a bit she sat back up, pulling from Merlin’s embrace and facing him. 

“You’re scaring me,” Merlin said. “Please tell me what’s wrong?” She couldn’t postpone it any longer.

“Merlin I...I can’t be in your life anymore.” Merlin’s face dropped, looking hurt and confused at the same time.

“What are you talking about,” he asked, his voice a bit raspy. 

“I...I am going to ruin your destiny.” Merlin’s face turned completely white. He let go of her hands.

“The dragon in the cave called to me last night,” she began to explain. “He told me who you are, Merlin. Who you are going to be.” Merlin didn’t answer. He turned his face away, unable to meet her gaze. 

“He told me that if I remain in your life than you will not become the great wizard you are meant to be. I would ruin everything.” She paused, waiting for him to react. He merely stared into the brook.  

“Merlin I do love you, so much. But I won’t stray you from your destiny. It would kill me. That’s why we can’t be in eachother’s lives anymore. You are going to be so great, and you won’t be if I’m here.” Merlin clenched his jaw. He sharply turned his head to look at her.

“Did you even consider that he lied?” There was so much anger in his eyes.

“Of course I did...but if there’s even a chance that I could ruin your life…” Merlin abruptly shook his head.

“Stop. How dare he! How dare he wake you up in the middle of the night and tell you this! It’s my destiny, Adelaide. Mine. He knows nothing of what I want or who I want to be.”

“But he sees...he knows...” Merlin shook his head.

“No he doesn’t! He doesn’t know.” He stood abruptly. “I’m going to go talk to him.” Adelaide immediately grabbed his arm, pulling him down to her.

“Merlin no!”  He turned to her, taking her hands.

“Adelaide, listen to me. I control my future. And I choose you. How could you even think that you would be anything but wonderful for me. For the first time in my life I have felt loved and accepted for who I really am. I’m not just going to throw that away.” Adelaide smiled at him, but inside she was conflicted. 

“You must promise me,” she said. “Promise me that you will make Prince Arthur’s safety and your destiny a priority. Even before me.” He opened his mouth at her.

“I…”

“Merlin,” she interrupted. “Promise me.”

“I promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
